


Back Again

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fuckboy!Jaehyun, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: At this point in Doyoung's life, wallowing in an old relationship is easier than trying to build new ones.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Hi, It's Me" by Ashnikko and the line about fuckboy freckles reminded me of Jaehyun's freckle photo shoot. So here we are.

Face pressed into Jaehyun’s sheets, all Doyoung can smell is artificial mango. He doesn’t know who the perfume belongs to, but it’s not Jaehyun’s. 

Fists twisting in the fabric, the spot beneath Doyoung’s face becomes damp. He refuses to look back, refuses to see the handsome face just flushed and vulnerable enough to trick Doyoung into thinking this means something more than it does. It’s too late now anyways, he knows, with his clothes off and ass up. Might as well take what he can get. 

The burn is familiar. Jaehyun never uses enough lubricant. When they first got together Doyoung hadn’t known better so he hadn’t complained. Besides, Jaehyun had liked his little pained gasps and the way his eyes watered; he’d once said that he never felt bigger than when he was in Doyoung. Nowadays Doyoung knows better, but he still says nothing. It’s less about stroking Jaehyun’s ego than it is about not wanting to make it easier to be this stupid. Maybe the pain will make him say ‘no’ next time.

“Shit,” Jaehyun groans, “I’ve missed this, missed you.”

Doyoung’s stomach flutters the way it did when Jaehyun first smiled at him in their macroeconomics class four years ago. He inhales shakily and chokes on fake fruit. 

Jaehyun drills into him, helpfully forcing the sickly sweet air out of his lungs. 

“You feel so good,” Jaehyun’s thumbs dig into either side of his spine, fingers pressing hard into his sides, “Tried to fuck other people, but you’re still the best.”

Since he started working, Doyoung hasn’t had much time for friends. With no academic siloing to force people to share the university experience, relationships had stopped simply falling on his lap through circumstance. Work has the same long hours, but it’s a different environment. As the youngest at his company, all of his coworkers have at least ten years on him and often a few children. Making new acquaintances is easy, but there’s nothing to bond over and deepen those relationships anymore. 

Jaehyun is there, though. A known quantity. He knows Jaehyun well enough to know what an asshole he is, but that’s just it: Doyoung doesn’t have to try to figure him out or get comfortable with him. They’re well past that stage. 

Doyoung knows he should make an effort. Go out more. Join a club. Maybe try a dating app. He’s just being lazy. But new relationships take so much work and time to build now. It’s so much easier to rely on something familiar. Everything else in his life has changed; he’ll cling to this noose until he hangs from it. 

Pushing himself up onto his forearms, Doyoung extricates his face from the sheets enough to ask: “When?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun’s thrusts falter for a moment, but they don’t stop.

Doyoung words wobble with tears that he convinces himself are just from the cock splitting him open. “When did you last fuck someone else?” 

Jaehyun does stop then, but only so he can drape himself over Doyoung’s back. Doyoung collapses under him, unable to hold both himself and Jaehyun up. Jaehyun presses his whole body down and mouths wetly along Doyoung’s neck. He starts moving again, slower now, deep thrusts that feel like they might punch right through Doyoung’s abdomen. 

“I had a date earlier. She was sweet, but all I could think about was your ass. I almost said your name when I came in her.” 

The pressure of having his cock trapped between his own belly and the mattress feels good. Doyoung has to turn his head to the side just to breathe. His shallow breaths barely expand his chest, but Jaehyun’s own chest expands with every deep exhale to steal more of Doyoung’s space. Out of the corner of his eye, Doyoung can see one of Jaehyun’s dimples.

“I called you as soon as she left. Knew I had to feel the real thing.” 

He’d been the one to ask; he can’t blame Jaehyun for answering just because he regrets it.

Reaching back with one hand, Doyoung presses it to Jaehyun’s side, feeling the muscles flex as the man drives him into the bed. He digs his nails into Jaehyun’s glute. Jaehyun moans against his ear, speeding up again. Doyoung’s toes curl, thighs going tense as the steady friction against his rim brings him closer to the edge. His whine is fractured, jerked apart by the way Jaehyun fucks him.

“Love the sounds you make. So hot.” Jaehyun snakes his hands under Doyoung’s shoulders, twisting around to curl his grip over the tops of them. He uses the hold to keep Doyoung in place and give himself more leverage. 

Doyoung’s blunt nails leave behind red trails as he loses coherence, bucking up against the oppressive weight on him and inside him. For a few blissful moments he thinks of nothing. His world is pure and white and simple. 

When he comes back to his senses Jaehyun is still fucking him over. The perfume might be different, but it’s nice to know some things will always be the same. 


End file.
